Grá mo Chroí/Chapter 1
Text Grá mo Chroí Chapter 1 Eoghan slipped into the tavern making his way to the owner Lady Phoenix. She had been a knight in his service for many years until she suffered a battle wound forcing her to retire from the knights, still even though she was an ex-knight she trained everyday and the people in the tavern knew not to cross her. He made his way towards her, weaving between the patrons of the tavern until he reached her, “is there something I may help you with your majesty?” she asked and Eoghan faltered wondering how she saw through his disguise. “Don’t worry about your identity here my lord no one here will rat you out in fact most people here despise your daughter" Eoghan found his voice “why? I know she’s taken over the castle but what else has she done?” he asked. “Well for one she’s been putting massive restrictions into place that basically get rid of all free will, has shut down both the mage and fighter’s guild and is attempting to close down the taverns and is also forcing people to covert to her crazy religion or be thrown into the dungeons” Eoghan nodded he had expected something like that. “So I’m guessing that you’re here in order to find information on how to stop the vampires and get Siún off the throne?” “Actually I’m here to find out the whereabouts of Brion the fire mage, I believe he can help me with the vampires” Eoghan said. “I myself do not know where Brion is-“ Eoghan was about to interrupt when Phoenix held up her hand cutting him off, “However there as group of people here who can tell you where he is, I believe you know a couple of them” she said gesturing to a small group of people sitting near the back of the tavern. Eoghan approached them hearing the tail end of their coversation, “I can’t believe that bitch kicked us out of the castle!” exclaimed Chey one of his court storykeepers, she was somewhat odd and he had almost always seen her writing stories or fiddling with the odd puzzle hanging around her neck, when he had asked her about it she had simply said “I’m holding it for someone” and left it at that. The way she fought was odd too she used cards to summon various creatures and beasts and for the life of him Eoghan wasn’t able to figure out how. “I know and have you seen what the person writing her stories has written?! you can’t even read them!” and that was Anya the second storykeeper, Anya was just as odd as Chey she had a fascination with ponies and he always caught her drawing them, she fought using polearms and was almost always seen in the castle library. “Is it really that bad?” asked a young man who was wearing the uniform showing that he was a member of the Fighter’s Guild, Eoghan had an inkling that this was the Talys person that Anya and Chey always talked about. “Yes I mean listen to this!” “there wore amba eyes glisening in the doost!" even Eoghan cringed at how bad that sounded, and at that he stepped forward and tapped Chey on the shoulder. “Yes may I help yo-your majesty!” she exclaimed her and Anya getting out of their seat and giving a bow before their king, Talys gave a slight bow as well. “My King you shouldn’t be out in the open it’s not safe!” she said, “It’s alright Chey, I was told no one here would give me away but the reason I’m here is because I heard you might have information on where Brion the fire mage is?” he asked. “You’re looking for him because you believe he will be able to help against the vampires correct?” Anya asked digging around in her satchel. “Yes it seems that the vampires are weak against fire but we don't have any mages powerful enough in that element,” Eoghan said “here take this map it will lead you to Brion’s tower” Anya said handing a worn looking map to Eoghan, “I have to warn you though Brion is very…..blunt, he’s harsh and cold but don’t be deterred I think he’ll warm up to you fast.” “Speaking from experience?” Eoghan asked. “What? No I’m just telling you what I’ve heard about him” Anya said looking a bit too innocent, Eoghan shook his head and turned to leave when Tayls spoke “wait your majesty take this” he said handing a small trinket to Eoghan “it’s supposed to ward off vampires and I think it will be a great help to you.” Eoghan inclined his head in thanks and set off he wanted a good head start to get to the tower. Although he couldn’t help but wonder why Brion disappeared from the kingdom in the first place. “''I’ll just ask him when I meet him''” Eoghan thought and he made his way down the road the sun setting at his back. Characters Chapter 1